This disclosure relates to a microfluidic device and method for the chemical analysis of microfluid droplets.
Microfluidic devices based on “digital microfluidics” or electrowetting-on-dielectric (EWOD) are known and used for transporting microfluids. A conventional EWOD-based microfluidic device includes a bottom plate, a top plate and a channel between the plates for the fluid. The bottom plate includes multiple individually addressable control (drive) electrodes and the top plate includes a ground electrode. The control electrodes and the ground electrode cooperate to establish an electric potential. The control electrodes are individually turned on or off to establish an electric potential that influences movement of fluid within the channel. For example, the microfluidic device can divide a sample droplet into smaller droplets and mix droplets with selected reagents. The microfluidic device can also move the droplets to an analysis zone located near a transparent window for the purpose of conducting an optically based measurement using an external analysis device. Such a microfluidic device is commonly referred to as a “lab-on-a chip” system.